


Misguided Ghosts

by rosesope



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Death, His fangs, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pain, Shitty Writing, Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, but i suck at it so it's not terrible, carry on au, it hurts, no beta we die like men, simon snow needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesope/pseuds/rosesope
Summary: Baz figured either he would kill Snow, or Snow would kill him.In this AU, one of them really does die, and it isn't a fun experience.





	Misguided Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Song from Paramore
> 
> I cannot write for shit I'm so sorry

They both knew it would happen, but neither of the was sure who it would be.

Baz thought if he were to kill Snow, he would do it as quickly and painlessly as possible. A quick bite to the neck, tearing out the flesh in the other’s throat rather than turning the young mage. If Bunce were there, she would most likely attempt to take Baz’s life (or death pt 2), so the vampire would be forced to kill her as well, which was a disappointment. If Baz were to be honest, he would admit that he was found of Snow’s sidekick.

Simon didn’t want to kill Baz. As much as he disliked the vampire, he knew that he would miss the gorgeous man. Simon’s guess would be that he would use his (unstable) magic to kill the younger, which made him hate his lack of control even more. He didn’t want Baz to suffer, but with his magic out of control… But Simon had no way of knowing. Maybe a stake to the heart, or perhaps he would douse the vampire in gasoline and light a match. Whatever the cause of Baz’s demise would be, Simon wouldn’t want to watch.

Simon’s theories for Baz’s death weren’t correct. It was much worse.

**Simon**

I wiped the sweat from my brow after dodging an attack from Baz. He warned me that we would have to fight each other, but for some reason, I didn’t believe him. His fangs were reaching four centimeters it looked like and they were stained with blood. Not mine, thankfully, but from a henchman of the Mage. After draining the other wizard, Baz had plenty of energy. Unfortunately, he was using it to attempt to murder me.

I braced myself as he lunged at me, swiping at his legs with my sword. He crumpled with a curse. He tended to curse as a normal and it was painfully attractive. I shook my head and kneeled next to him. He growled, showing his fangs, but didn’t attempt to get up. One mistake, I guess. One mistake and it’s all over. Instead, he let me move his head into my lap. My sword was still in my right hand, ready to do the Mage’s bidding. I ran the fingers on my left hand through his hair as he looked up at me, his grey eyes full of life.

“Hey,” I said, my voice softer than I expected. It was a miracle that I was audible. Just because our world stopped, didn’t mean the fighting around us had. “You going to be okay?” Baz just glared at me, but I could tell he wasn’t feeling aggressive anymore.

“I could ask you the same thing, Snow.” When he spoke, he had quite the lisp. Usually when he spoke with his fangs out, it sounded like he was speaking with braces for the first time. But this time, it was actually almost hard to understand him. His fangs weren’t as long as they were, though. They were closer to three centimeters rather than four. Honestly it was a little terrifying, but he also sounded like he was speaking with marshmallows in his mouth. It was going to be way more difficult that I thought it would be to do what I needed.

Baz’s legs were injured much worse than one would have thought. Looking at them closely, I was able to see that I cut deep into the skin. He didn’t have lots of blood in him, so it was disturbingly easy to see how far I got. I sliced him in the thighs, leaving only a bit of blood staining his black jeans (because of course the bastard has to go in jeans).

“Waiting’s only going to make this worse,” Baz told me. “So unless you’re going to pussy out…” I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on my sword. I moved my other hand from his hair down so I could cup his cheek. I didn’t want to kill Baz.

Baz who ate salt and vinegar crisps at three in the morning.

Baz who had a little sister whose hair he braided.

Baz who loved to play the violin.

Baz who pretended not to be a vampire out of shame.

The same Baz who was waiting patiently for me to kill him. When I finally opened my eyes again, Baz had closed his and was leaning into my hand. I took a deep breath.

God, I’m so fucking sorry.

I drove my sword down in the middle of his chest, next to where his heart would have been beating. Baz let out a choked gasp and his eyes flew open. Surprisingly, there was blood staining my sword. Blood even began to trickle out of his mouth, his fangs not having shrank at all.

 _“Si…”_ He breathed before his eyes dimmed, losing the life they held earlier. His formerly stormy eyes were just a dull grey. I slowly removed my sword from his chest, tossing it to the ground next to me.

I killed Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.

I gently lifted him off of my lap and rested his head on the ground. His black hair was falling into his eyes and I struggled to push it away, not wanting to look at his lifeless eyes, but not wanting to close them, either. I didn’t deserve the comfort of empty grey no longer staring at me. Instead, I leaned down, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before I collapsed onto his chest with a sob.

I was so busy muttering apologies mixed in with my sobs that I didn’t even realize that someone had approached me and Baz’s corpse.

Oh my fucking God… Baz’s _corpse._

  
“Simon…” A voice said. A voice I knew very well and was not wanting to hear. I sat up but didn’t look up at him. I didn’t want to see the man who forced me to kill Baz.

 _Come on, Snow. Don’t back out now,_ I imagined Baz saying. You’ve gotten this far. _Bloody killed me, so don’t let my beautiful corpse be a waste._

I steadied my breathing before looking up to see the Mage. I was surprised that there was actually some blood on his clothes. I figured that he would leave the dirty work to his henchmen (and me). It took a lot of my strength not to curse him out. Or kill him. Yeah, he helped me, but he also made me kill Baz.

I looked back down at my ex-roommate.

“The Crucible put us together.” My voice sounded hollow. The blood around Baz’s mouth was drying and turning brown. I reached out and ran my thumb along his sharp cheekbone. “It thought we would be good for each other.” I grabbed Baz’s limp hand in my own before looking back up at the Mage, daring him to speak.

He cleared his throat. “Well, would you look at that. You did it.” Oh Merlin I was ready to deck him. “Not surprised he was a vampire. He has the looks of one. Basilton was much paler than the rest of his family, despite him also being Egyptian.” I wondered what Baz would have looked like with a tan before guilt nagged me. You’re never going to know.

“Was it the fangs that gave it away?” I knew I was being rude but I was still recovering from what I had done.

_That was quite the sting, Snow._

The Mage shifted awkwardly. “Well, I suppose we’re done here. We have won and the Old Families will surrender soon. The Grimm-Pitches are bound to hide away for the next few years and you are free to do as you please.” He gave me a hint of a smile. “I would like it if you were to work with me, though.”

I stared at the man for a moment before leaning down to grab Baz’s body. I stood up, carrying him in a bridal-carry.

 _Walking me down the aisle? I Snow-Grimm-Pitch is a bit long of a last-name, though_.

Baz tended to forget that Snow wasn’t my last name.

When I looked across the field, I saw a young girl who was maybe ten. Her hair war dark and thick and she had tan skin. She looked like a young female Baz.

Fuck.

I slowly began my way over to her, but Baz was weighing me down. Not much due to not having much blood weight, but it wasn’t easy. The girl eventually saw me and she sprinted across the field to me. I set Baz’s body back down on the ground and kneeled down next to him. The girl was sobbing heavily and was shaking her brother’s shoulders.

All I could do was watch.


End file.
